There exist a variety of different types of furniture pieces. In many instances, furniture pieces are relatively stationary objects in a home having a single form factor, which may or may not be conducive to using the piece of furniture in different settings. For example, in some settings, an island, or other similar piece of furniture may not provide a enough surface space for use by a user. In other settings, the tabletop surface of a piece of furniture may be too large for use. Furthermore, different sizes of furniture may be desirable based on the space available. For example, if a large space is available, then a user may want to place a larger piece of furniture in that space. In other circumstances, a smaller space may be provided such that the user may wish instead to place a smaller piece of furniture in that space. In either of these scenarios, it may appear unaesthetic to have a piece of furniture that does not fit. For example, if a larger piece of furniture is placed in a smaller area, then the area surrounding the furniture may appear cramped. Conversely, if a smaller piece of furniture is placed in a large area, then the piece of furniture may appear awkwardly small. Given the stationary and/or static nature of furniture, in some cases it may not be possible to have a piece of furniture capable of filling both roles where in some instances more surface space may be desirable and in some instances where less surface space may be desirable depending on the space available. In some situations, traditional furniture may not be suitable as the user may desire different sizes for a piece of furniture based on the situation rather than the available space. For example, the user may wish to have larger furniture, such as an island or a table, in the event that the user is hosting a party and needs the extra space. In other situations, the user may wish to have smaller furniture if, for example, multiple people are in the room with the furniture, thus limiting the available space. Unfortunately, the user may not be able use a single piece of furniture in the various settings that has a single size configuration.
While a variety of furniture systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.